Vengeance: The Return Of Adam Copeland Vol2
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Brainwashed in thinking she's married to Adam, Amy still feels alone and bitter at him. What happens when she discovers the truth?
1. You're mine

**Vengeance: The return of Adam Copeland Vol. 2**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Amy; Edge/Amy (when she's brainwashed); Maria/George Michael; more later on.**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, profane language, blood and gore and violence.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal!**

**Author's note: This is the final installment of my popular series. I'm really glad how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Brainwashed in thinking she's married to Adam, Amy still feels alone and bitter at him. When she gets her memory back, will she be able to escape?**

**Second Author's note: This chapter does contain sexual content.**

_**Three weeks later, up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada...**_

"Where are we going?" Amy asked when Adam took her to his car.

"It's a surprise, baby. You're gonna have to wait and see," he said as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

She got in the passenger's side and slumped down in her seat. This was weird. Why can't she remember anything? Since she's been here, one question after another rambled in her brain. Who was she? Where did she come from? Did she know anyone else besides her 'husband'?

Adam got in the driver's side, feeling content. He didn't think his plan was actually gonna go through. In the last month, he's been trying desperately to get her back, but with little results. Hell, he had to kill his last wife in order for his plan to work.

_Everything's going great! _He thought with a smile on his face. His smiled faded, though, when he looked over at her, who still had a confused look on her face. Gently, he reached over and traced her cheek with his index finger, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I appreciate it if you didn't touch me, Adam. I'm still trying to get used to us being...together," Amy said softly. She scooted closer to the car door.

_Even when I had her taking those pills, she still acts like a pompous bitch!_ He thought angrily as he started the engine to his car.

"I don't wanna go," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked while he looked at her, stunned.

"I don't know. I just don't wanna be seen with you in front of a lot of people. I'm very private. I don't know why I'm feeling this way," she said softly.

He grabbed her head and pulled her against him. There, he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She responded for a moment but she pulled away and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Adam yelled as he watched her get out of the car.

"Back in the house. I'm not going with you!" Amy yelled back before she stepped inside.

He slumped back in his seat and groaned ruefully. What the hell just happened? It was like she knew what he was pulling. Without warning, he got out of the car and walked up the steps.

_What is wrong with her? What did I do to make her feel this way? _Adam thought, shaking his head in disbelief as he walked inside his home.

"Ames, we need to talk about this," he said as he stepped inside. He looked around and saw her sitting on the steps.

"I don't think so. I don't even know you. I don't believe we're married. I don't believe I'm pregnant with your child. Why are you lying to me? Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you!" Amy said. She was crying some more.

_Holy shit! The pills she took are starting to wear off! I've gotta make her take some more before she realizes what I had done! If I don't do it, she'll have my ass! _He thought as he sat down next to her. Before she could say another word, he leaned over and kissed her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She tried to pull away but he was not gonna have any of it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Amy was starting to get scared. Her 'husband' was not supposed to act this way. He was supposed to be sweet, caring and gentle. Suddenly, with more strength in her soul, she pushed him away from her and ran upstairs to her room.

_What the hell is this? _Adam thought, anger boiled in his veins. _Has my plan in getting the woman I love back in my arms went down the drain already? I got to do something before it's too late!_

He went upstairs to Amy's room, hoping he would make peace with the diva.

X

"I don't know where he has her, man. But, I do know this: I WILL get her back!" Hunter exclaimed.

George Michael watched him with a determined look on his face. He knew Hunter meant business when it came to his wife. He would do the same thing for Maria Kanellis, the Greek goddess who captured his heart in a short matter of time.

"So, how long will you be gone?" he asked as he sat his daughter Gina down on the floor.

"I don't know. I'm not coming back until I find my wife. And, I'm gonna kill the little fucker!" Hunter ranted.

"You mean Adam? He should've been dead already," George declared with a snort.

Hunter grabbed his things and headed for the door. "You're right about that. But he's gonna wish he was dead when, and I do mean _when_ I get my hands on him. Listen, I'll keep in touch. Vince already knows what I'm doing so my job won't be on the line. I'll call you later."

George watched his best friend leave just as Maria walked in with Gabrielle in her arms.

"I take it he's going after Ames?" she asked as she sat her down on the floor.

"I don't wanna be Adam right now. I actually feel sorry for the man," he said as he took her in his arms.

"For what?" she asked, looking confused.

"Because when Hunter gets his large hands on him, all hell will break loose!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh, you!" she laughed along with him.

George leaned over and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Maria responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. His hands searched all over her fine body; his fingers brushing her stomach before they reached her perky breasts. She moaned in his mouth when he lifted her halter top up and caressed her already swollen, sore nipples through her black bra.

"You know we can't do this with the girls in here," Maria said. She was, however, losing her concentration on the twins playing on the floor.

"Then come with me, darling," George said as he grabbed her hand and led her to an empty room.

When he turned on the light, she was shocked to see the candles giving the room a more romantic glow.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked stunned.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and smelled the wonderful masculine scent as he nibbled on her neck gently. She felt the heat consuming within her as he led her over to a makeshift bed and laid her down on it lightly, like she was a feather.

"You know you turn me on," Maria said with a giggle.

"Darling, you have no idea," George said before he removed his own shirt.

She loved the hair on his chest. That's a major turn on for her. She reached up and ran her hand over his chest, causing him to shiver. He grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers up to his lips, kissing each one, making her weak with desire.

"Do you know how much I love you, baby?" she said.

He nodded his head.

"And do you know we're gonna have a baby of our own?" she revealed with a smile.

He was shocked. "Are you serious, darling?"

She nodded her head with a smile.

George scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. They were both laughing and crying with joy. He kissed her passionately as he removed her clothes, along with his. Moaning, Maria slid down on his hard member inch by inch, engulfing him to the root. It was hard to make love while they're standing up but she didn't have time to think about that now; especially after his lips found her nipples.

She moved against him, whipping her body against his in a frenzy. He felt her orgasm coming strong so he held onto her tightly. They were both screaming each other's names out in the throes of passion and desire. They both didn't want this special moment to end.

Finally, in a spasm of pleasure, they both reached paradise. Afterward, they fell on the bed with their arms around each other.

"Woman, you took me to heaven," George said with a laugh.

Maria, still exhausted from their encounter, played with his stubble face. "You did the same thing," she said with a giggle.

X

"Get out!" Amy yelled.

Adam stood at the door, smiling at her. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Please, just leave me alone. I don't wanna deal with you right now," she cried.

"You're my wife, baby girl. You're gonna have to deal with me one way or another," he said before he started approaching her.

"Stay back!" she screamed. "I don't wanna see you right now! You're not supposed to act like this!"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her against him. "You don't tell me how to act. You're mine, woman. I can do whatever I want with you. We're together forever."

"No! You can't be like this. Just give me some privacy. I don't need this!" she exclaimed. More tears were falling from her eyes.

Her pleas fell to deaf ears. He pushed her down on the bed and moved on top of her. She struggled to get away from him but he was too strong and slapped her hard with his hand, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. Amy cried when Adam started ripping her clothes off in a rampage.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

He slapped her again. "I don't think so. You're mine, Ames. I can do whatever I want with you."

"Stop it!" she screamed again.

He slapped her again, harder this time, which knocked her out cold. He looked down at her and smiled.

_My plan's coming back together, _he thought with a grin. Then, after removing his own clothes, he moved on top of her and slid inside of her roughly. When Amy woke up, her 'husband' was on top of her, pounding away. Tears fell from her eyes because she didn't want this to happen to her. Making love should be slow and romantic, not hard and fast.

She felt blood gushing out in between her legs. This was horrible. She felt so weak and defenseless. Here she was, at home, being raped by the man she 'married' and it was pure torture.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he climaxed. Afterward, he got off her and started getting dressed. She covered her nude body up with a blanket and looked down in shame. She didn't even bother looking at her 'husband' in the eye.

"Get dressed, Ames. We're going out to dinner. Don't wanna stay cooped up in this house. I'll be downstairs," Adam said before he left.

Running her fingers through her long red hair, she got up and went to the bathroom.

_I've gotta do something. I can't stay here. I need to find something that I can use against him so I can leave,_ Amy thought as she stepped in the shower.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain someone was on their way to rescue her right now!

**Well, that's chapter one of Volume 2. I hope you like it. I decided to go dark on this one but don't worry, I have so many things in store for you. In chapter two, Hunter manages to locate Amy, she slowly begins to get her memory back and Adam's luck begins to run out!**

**Please review!**


	2. If I can't have you, no one will!

**Here's chapter two. I'm so happy volume 2 went over well with my favorite readers. I hope I won't disappoint you again. Happy reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Adam will really go psycho in this chapter. What he's gonna do to Amy will shock and offend some people! Beware!**

_**The next night...**_

Pulling up to a rest stop, all kinds of thought ran through Hunter's head. He wondered what Adam has done to Amy and how did he managed to pull it off. He killed the engine to his car and got out, determined to find out where the bastard has his wife.

"Have anyone seen this woman?" he asked as he pulled out a photo of Amy and held it up to the head manager. He walked straight up to the counter.

The manager nodded his head. "She was in the backseat, tied up and gagged by a tall, blonde man. He was heading up to Toronto. He told me so."

_Stupid ass! _Hunter thought with anger boiling in his veins. _He took her up to his hometown! How dumb is he? He should know everyone goes up to his house frequently!_

He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the manager. Then he walked out and headed for his car. Once he got inside, he started the engine to his car and took off in a fit of rage, not caring if he got a ticket or not.

_Don't worry, baby. Daddy's coming to get you! _Hunter thought as he drove down the highway.

He's gonna get to his wife, no matter what.

X

_**Later that night, Toronto, Ontario, Canada...**_

"_Amy, I love you..."_

"_I love you, too. I wanna be back in your arms..."_

_What the hell is the matter with me? Why don't I feel so good? _Amy thought as she tossed and turned in the bed. Ever since she came home from dinner with Adam (more like he forced her to go), her head has been pounding away with a fierce headache. Adam didn't even bother looking at her nor giving her the space that she needed. When they got back home, he threw her on the living room floor and raped her again.

Not able to fall back to sleep, she climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Adam up and she left the bedroom. Feeling thirsty, she went downstairs to the kitchen and headed for the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of spring water and sat at the table.

"_Amy, I love you..."_

"_I love you, too. I wanna be back in your arms..."_

_What's going on? What is that voice? Why can't I picture him in my mind? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I responding to him? _She thought while she took a swig of water in her mouth. Suddenly, her head started swimming with all kinds of thoughts in her head. Her eyes were getting wet and her body was getting numb with pain.

"_Amy, I love you..."_

"_I love you, too. I wanna be back in your arms..."_

Suddenly, she pictured a man's face in her mind. He had a beautiful smile and gorgeous brown eyes. His dirty blonde hair fanned across his face and naked vanilla complexion body nearly took her breath away. He held out his arms for her to come in. She didn't know whether or not she should go to him.

"_Come to me. Amy, I love you..."_

"_I love you, too, Hunter._ _I wanna be back in your arms..."_

"Oh, my God. I know who he is! Adam brainwashed me!" Amy said before she passed out on the floor.

X

"Amy, where are you? Come back to bed!" Adam exclaimed as he climbed out of the bed, grabbed his robe from a nearby chair and left the room, looking angry.

_Where the hell is she? _He thought as he walked downstairs. He looked all over the room until he spotted a light coming from the kitchen. Smiling, he knew Amy was in there, drinking a glass of wine.

"Baby, please come back to bed. Daddy's been worried sick about you," he said as he walked inside. However, by the time he got there, she had woken up and sat back down on the table, nursing another bottle of water in her hand. When she looked up at him, she had an angry look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" Adam said as he sat down at the other end of the table.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Amy scolded.

He looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ames."

"You brainwashed me! You got me to take those pills! You made me think I was married to you but I know whom I married to. And, on top of that, you raped me repeatedly! How could you do this to me?" she yelled.

Adam stared at her with a blank expression on his face. He was upset that she was able to get her memory back.

"Ames, I don't care what you say. You're staying with me, whether you like it or not," he said as he got up from the table.

She got up from the table and backed away from him. "Stay away from me, you cold, heartless bastard! I hate you!"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. Then, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. He slapped her again, this time, more harder.

"Calm the fuck down, Ames! You're mine and that's all is there to it. Besides, you have gotten quite useful to me," Adam said with a evil grin on his face.

"You're sick, you know that? Seeing you like this made me realize how much I love Hunter," Amy said with a grin.

He got pissed and pushed her down on the floor, for which she bumped her head against the edge of the table. Blood was gushing out at a mass rate.

"Don't you ever, EVER say his name in front of me again! He don't exist!" he screamed in her face.

"He's my husband and the father of my daughter. You took me away from Angelina!" she cried. She placed her hand on the back of her head to stop the bleeding.

"Angie should've been my child. We could've raised her together! Why did you do this to me?" Adam ranted.

"Why? WHY? I'll tell you why! You hurt me over and over again! You made me feel worthless and disgusted and weak. You never loved me! You just loved to hurt me!" Amy screamed, which caused him to kick her in the stomach. He leaned over and grabbed a fistful of her red hair and dragged her downstairs in the basement.

"You made me do this, Ames. You made me do this. All you had to do was come back home to me and by my wife but you broke my heart. Now, I'm gonna break you in half!" were the last word he said before he threw her inside a cage. Then, after closing the door in front of her, he locked her inside with a key and headed for the stairs.

"You're gonna rot in here until you tell me you're gonna divorce Hunter and marry me. Remember this, if I can't have you, no one else will!" Adam said before he went upstairs.

Amy curled herself up into a ball and began rocking back and forth. She suddenly felt dizzy and weak with hunger. All she could think about is how she's gonna get the hell out of here.

X

_The son of a bitch locked her up in a cage! _Hunter thought as he watched his beautiful wife rock back and forth on the floor, crying. When he got there, he overheard everything Amy said and felt his heart break into two. He just wanted to run in there and beat the shit out of Adam for hurting her like this but he had to be careful. Knowing Adam, he could be packing with weapons all around the house.

_He took my wife, brought her up here, raped her several times and now he locked her in the cage. Well, he's really gonna pay for this. And, I'm gonna personally make sure she's gonna heal when I get her back in my arms again! _Hunter thought, anger boiled in his veins. He had to find a way to get into the house without making a sound nor being seen.

When he saw the back door cracked open, he took the perfect opportunity to run inside. Without warning, he closed the door behind him, careful not to make any noise.

_I'm here, baby. I'm gonna get you out of here, _he thought as he looked around and saw no figure coming his way. Then, without a second to lose, he went downstairs in the basement.

**And the plot thickens! I know I'm moving so fast but I wanna get this story done quick because I have another story on my mind, plus two sequels I'm planning on working with. So, bare with me.**

**Please review!**


	3. A surprise twist

**I'm back with an all new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had school and wrestling on my mind, plus I had some other stories to finish up. Well, now I can focus on this story more often!**

**Did you watch Raw last night? It was great! The main event was funny and I'm starting to respect Carlito! **

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Some graphic things in this chapter so beware. Like I said, volume 2 is more darker.**

_**Later in the day, downstairs in the basement...**_

Rocking back and forth on the floor, a battered and bruised Amy cried silently as she mumbled the words to the song '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. Sitting in the basement, being locked in a cage was too much for her to take. She's been tired, sick and dizzy from what Adam had done to her over the last couple of days; from getting sick from taking those pills to being held down while her ex had his way with her, she was scared, terrified and exhausted. She looked around the room and saw the windows being boarded up. She wrapped her arms around herself because the cold air was taking over her tanned skin.

Suddenly, she saw a male figure coming down the stairs. Amy knew it was Adam because of his shadow lurking in the background. She slowly turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him. She just didn't wanna deal with his brand of crap today.

"Leave me alone, Adam. Haven't you done enough already? I don't wanna see you! Just leave me alone!" she scolded.

"Amy? It's me! I'm not Adam!" he exclaimed softly.

She turned back around and looked into the eyes of her husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley! A rush of relief and happiness washed over her body as she looked at her husband with a tainted smile on her face.

"Oh, my God! Baby, how did you manage to find me?" she asked with tears falling from her eyes. She then scooted closer to the cage.

Hunter had no choice but to get down on the floor and crawl towards the cage. He was crying as well. His beautiful wife was being locked up like she was an animal, battered and bruised. He just wanted to kill Adam for hurting her like this.

"I went to a rest stop. I pulled out a picture that you took back in the year 2000. The manager said Adam brought you up here. I knew he was capable of doing that," he huffed.

Amy looked at her husband, teary-eyed. She couldn't believe he had found her. She just wanted to get out of here. She just wanted to be in his arms again. Hell, she just wanted to hold her little girl again. All of this was too much for her to take.

"I'm so glad you're here, baby. I have so much to tell you. Adam's a living breathing nightmare! Did you know what he did to me?" she asked. She was now pissed off.

He placed his hand on the cage. "You don't have to tell me anything. I overheard everything you said to him while I was hiding outside. I just wanted to kill him for what he did to you! I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I feel not being here was all my fault."

"It's not your fault, baby. Don't blame yourself. I should've escaped while I had the chance." she cried some more.

He just wanted to hold her, to make her forget the pain and the agony she had to endure.

"It was so horrible. When he held me down and...had his way with me, I just wanted to die. A part of me wished he could kill me so I won't have to deal with this shit anymore," Amy said. More tears fell from her eyes.

Hunter sighed deeply. "Don't worry, baby girl. I'm gonna get you outta here real soon. You have my word."

"Hunt, there's something else you should know," she revealed just as he was about to get up.

"What's that, baby?"

"Right after Adam locked me in this cage, I started getting sick. I got dizzy and my stomach started growling. Not to mention, I started throwing up on the floor. I don't know what I ate today. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Ames, I think I know what's wrong with you."

She looked up at him. "And what's that?"

"You're pregnant."

Amy placed her hand on her still flat belly and cried some more. Yes, there's another baby growing inside of her. She don't know what to do now.

"Pregnant?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, baby. You're pregnant," Hunter said softly.

"I can't believe this! I'm pregnant! I don't know who's the father. I had sex with you but Adam raped me repeatedly!" she cried.

"It doesn't matter. Adam's gonna die when I get my hands on him. You're my wife, Amy Christine. We can raise the baby together regardless if it's mine or Adam's," he said with conviction.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I know. I love you, too. Now, I think I found a way to get you out of here once and for all."

"Oh, yeah? How you're gonna do that?"

"Here's what we're gonna do..."

X

_I got her right where I want her. She's mine. She's gonna realize that after we get married, _Adam thought with a smile on his face. Why didn't he lock her in the cage a whole lot sooner? Amy needs to learn that he's the man and she's gonna have to abide by his rules if she wants to live. He raised the glass of vodka up to his lips and took a bug swig before he slammed the glass back down on the table.

He decided to pay his soon-to-be wife a visit. He grabbed the keys to the cage and headed downstairs towards the basement. He saw Amy rocking back and forth on the floor, singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' and them she hummed. He smiled at the sight of her.

"Hello, Ames. How you're holding up?" Adam asked as he went over and pulled up a chair.

"Leave me alone," was all she said to him.

"Aw, baby. You know I can't do that," he said with a evil smile on his face.

"Leave me alone," she repeated.

"Ames, don't be stubborn. Look at me. We need to talk about some things."

"Leave me alone."

"Do I have to open this cage and beat the shit out of you? Stop saying that!" he exclaimed.

"Leave me alone."

That was the last straw. He pulled out his key and unlocked the cage. Then he grabbed her ankles and dragged her out. Amy was scared but deep down inside, she was glad he got her out. He's gonna realize he walked right into her trap.

"Adam, leave me alone!" she screamed.

He pulled her up against him. Then, with one hand, he raised it up and slapped her hard across her swollen cheek. She screamed loudly but that was part of the plan.

"Stop it and leave me alone!" Amy screamed again, egging him on with her simple request.

He raised his hand up again. Just when he was about to hit her again, he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked over and saw Hunter glaring at him with his bloodshot brown eyes.

"What the..." were the words Adam said before Hunter pulled his fist back and punched him dead in his eyes, causing him to release Amy from his grip. Adam fell down on the floor while she crawled to a nearby corner and watched her husband beat the shit out of her ex-boyfriend.

"This is for what you did to the mother of my child, you son of a bitch! I hope you rot in hell for the pain you had caused! You're dead as far as I'm concerned!" Hunter yelled while he kicked Adam in the stomach hard with his big boot. Adam groaned in pain; blood gushing out of his mouth, pain ebbing throughout his whole body.

"You bastard! You stupid fuck! You dumbass! I'll teach you not to fuck with me and my wife!" Hunter ranted while he kneeled down and leered at his arch rival's battered and bruised body with a smile on his face. Judging from the menacing look on his face, for the first time in his life, Adam looked scared as hell.

"She's mine, you hear me? She's my wife and I love her to death! She's pregnant with my baby. We're gonna be a family and you're not gonna ruin it for us! Do you understand me?" Hunter yelled in his face.

Adam just nodded his head before Hunter slammed his head back down on the floor, knocking him out cold. He then went over and picked his wife up in his arms and cradled her against him.

"I'm here, baby. No one's gonna hurt you again," Hunter said before he started up the stairs. Just when they were about to leave, another male figure blocked their path, holding a gun in his hand. He stared at them, smiling evilly with his perfect white teeth flashing in the sunlight.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you two go?" he asked with a laugh.

"What the hell?" Hunter said, looking shocked.

Amy heard what her husband said and raised her head up slowly. More tears fell from her eyes when she looked into the eyes of her ex's best friend.

"Christian!" she exclaimed, looked scared as hell!

**I had to twist this one up! Surprised, huh? Well, there are plenty more in the next chapter so don't go away!**

**Please review!**


	4. If you both leave, she dies!

**I'm back again! I had to twist one up the last chapter and I really shocked you all, huh? You wanna know how Christian got involved in this? You're about to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm gonna say this: Hunter will really go off in this chapter, which will lead to a major fight and an explosion in the next chapter. Also, at the end of the chapter, I'm gonna ask you a question that will probably change the face of the story.**

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" Amy asked, still looking shocked. She was looking at him with her brown eyes wide open while Hunter sat her down on the floor.

Jason Reso aka Christian held the gun right at them, smiling evilly at the redhead. He looked at her with lust and desire in his eyes, licking his lips like he wanted to lick her up and down. She looked delicious and he couldn't wait to have her.

"Come on, Ames. We both know why I'm here," he said with a grin on his adorable face. She couldn't understand why the man holding the gun was so damn cute.

"No, I don't know. All I see is you holding a gun to my face. Me and my husband were actually leaving, so if you just move out of the way…" Amy said softly.

"I don't think so. Not, unless, I get what I want," he simply said.

Hunter snorted. "Oh, yeah? What do you want?"

Christian smiled again while he raised the gun up to his head.

"I want Amy. I've always wanted her," he revealed.

Amy raised her hands up in the air in disbelief. What is it with men these days? Do they really wanna tangle with a happily married woman?

"Why do you want me? As I recall, you and Jericho made a bet about me and Trish!" she exclaimed.

"This was a big mistake. Chris ended up having real feelings for her but she ended up with me. But, whenever I look at her, I see you. That's when I realized that I wanted you. But, you ended up with Adam, which pissed me off. I actually wanted to kill him for stealing you away from me. So when I saw the way he treated you, I just wanted to run up to him and knock his lights out. But, do know what really happened?" Christian asked. Amy was shocked to see the tears falling from his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You ended up with this motherfucker! And, the worst part about it was, you fell in love with him! Even after you ended up with Hunter, I still loved you, Ames. I still wanted to be with you. I wanted to make love to you. The bet I made with Jericho was a huge and fatal mistake. When Trish left me so she could be with Andrew, I felt a certain amount of relief on my part. I still love you, Ames. I still love you," he said with bloodshot eyes.

Amy was in utter shock. She couldn't believe he was actually saying this. She looked over at her husband and saw the same shocking look on his face.

"I love you, Ames. Please say you feel the same way about me," Christian pleaded.

She shook her head in disbelief. The truth is, she lost all respect for him when he made that stupid bet with Chris Jericho. And, to make matters worse, he never actually apologized.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I'm in love with Hunter. He's my husband," Amy admitted.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Let's face it; you hurt me, just like Adam. I lost all respect for you when you and Jericho made that stupid ass bet. At least, Chris was decent enough to apologize to me and my best friend. You didn't care about me. You used me, just like your best friend."

"I don't believe this! You're supposed to love me. Not Adam and especially not Hunter!" Christian ranted.

"I'm sorry you got hurt but I don't have any romantic feelings for you. We were friends. Best friends then. Before you went down and got stupid, I could come to you for anything. But, you changed after Denise left you. I don't love you as man. Hell, I don't even love you as a friend!" she exclaimed.

Christian felt betrayed. He felt embarrassed and humiliated. Amy never felt anything for him other than friendship. She just loved Hunter too much.

"Do you love Adam, Ames?" he asked softly.

"I used to love him. He's just a monster that I couldn't deal with. When I was with him, my love for Hunter grew stronger. Then, when I saw him and Lisa making love, my decision to be with my husband became crystal clear," she explained.

"So, let me get this straight: you were with Hunter the entire time you were with Adam?" Christian asked, looking astonished.

"That's right, my man. But, I still love her. That's why I brought her back up here," a deep male voice said.

Amy and Hunter turned around and were shocked to see Adam crawling up the stairs. Even though he was battered and bruised, he looked at Amy with an evil grin on his face.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled under her breath.

"That's right, Ames. Even though I hate your husband and I hate my best friend right now, at least Jason and I can agree on one thing: we both love you," Adam said just as he made it to the top of the stairs.

"I don't love you both. I love Hunter. He's my husband and the father of my child," she ranted.

"And I love her. She's my wife. Why can't you two assholes deal with that?" Hunter said just as he took Amy in his arms.

"Because you had no business messing with her in the first place! She was mine and mine alone! I loved her!" Adam exclaimed.

Hunter snorted at Adam in disbelief. "You loved her? Did you love when she had to 'service' your tag team partner? Did you love her when you threatened to kill her if she didn't get rid of your baby? Did you love her when you ran her over with your car and caused her to miscarry? Did you love her when she walked in on you and your wife making love? Did you love her when you kidnapped her, brought her up here and raped her repeatedly? And, now she's pregnant!"

"That's great! So, that means she'll divorce you and marry me so we can raise our beautiful baby together," Adam beamed. He knew she was gonna be carrying _his _baby.

"You must be out of your fucking mind! She's not gonna raise the baby with you! She's gonna raise the baby with me. You're gonna die when I get done with you. Ain't that right, baby?" Hunter asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That's right, honey. I love you. We already have Angelina in our lives. She would love to have a brother and sister to play with," Amy said with a smile.

Adam was pissed and Christian was heartbroken. Amy made it very clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with either one of them. Suddenly, Adam felt his hands being balled up into tight fists. There's no fucking way he was gonna lose Amy again after all he had to do in getting her back. And, if it means killing Hunter _and _Christian to get what he so desperately wants, then so be it.

"Now that we cleared everything up, Amy and I will be leaving. And, do us a huge favor, don't follow us," Hunter said just as he and his beautiful wife made their way to the front door.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you," Christian said from the kitchen.

They turned around and saw him holding the gun up again. They both gasped in horror.

"If you both take one step out the door, I'll kill Amy," he said sharply. Adam was standing next to him, smiling evilly.

"He'll do it. So, I suggest you two come back inside and sit the fuck down. We have a lot to discuss," Adam announced.

Hunter and Amy realized they were trapped. Again.

**Okay, here's the question. Who do you want to be the father of Amy's second child: Adam or Hunter?**

**Please review and let me know!**


	5. Do or Die

**Boy, you all are taking this really hard! Well, as I mentioned in the last chapter, a major fight will result in a fire!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Author's note: Some very graphic things in this chapter, including blood and gore. Please be aware this is for the mature subject matter!**

**Also, this is the climax of the story. We're getting closer and closer to the end! Can your heart take the heat? So get ready for the chase and the explosion!**

_**Monday Night Raw, one week later…**_

"Have you heard from Hunter lately?" Maria asked as she sat Gina down in her crib.

"Not since he left, darling. I wonder what's up with him. He didn't even call me," George said while he sat Gabrielle on his lap.

"I'm worried about what's gonna happen to them. It's been a week since he left. He should've found Amy right about now," she said. She then had a worried look on her face.

He motioned for her to sit down next to him on the sofa. She laid her head against his shoulder for comfort and support. The truth is, she's been upset, worried and confused since Hunter took off. Just thinking about it made her cringe with depression.

"Baby, don't worry about a thing. I'm sure he'll find her in time. They should be on their way home as we speak. Amy should be back with the man she loves the most. Adam was a fool," George said while he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Maria smiled a little at what her husband said. He was right. Adam was a fool for doing this to her. Amy deserves some real happiness in her life.

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't have to worry so much. I guess I was just preoccupied about something."

"Don't worry about a thing. Hunter's a big boy who can take care of himself. I'm sure he's with Amy right now. She really needs him so badly."

_I hope you're right, baby. I really do hope you're right. I don't wanna think about what's happening to them right now, _Maria thought with a worried look on her face.

X

_**Meanwhile, up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada….**_

"I mean it, Hunter. If you and Ames take even one step out that door, I'll kill her!" Christian said, almost yelling. He was still holding the gun in his hands.

"We're trapped," Amy whispered in his ear.

"You got that right, baby girl," Hunter whispered back.

The couple stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Christian and Adam, who had a wicked look in his face. She clung to her husband fiercely, which made the other two men sick to their stomachs.

"Now, go over there and sit down. We need to talk about some things," Christian said, pointing to the sofa in the living room.

The couple really had no other choice. They went over to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. Adam and Christian soon followed and sat down on the overstuffed chairs across from them. Adam looked at Amy with lust in his eyes while Christian was still holding the gun, even though he was shaking.

"Now that everyone has gotten situated, let's talk about some things," Christian said.

Amy just looked down at the carpet floor. She refused to look at the men who ruined her life and broke her heart. Hunter took her hand into his, which pissed off Adam even more and made Christian flinch with envy.

"Let go of her hand right now!" Christian boomed, glaring at Hunter with his cold brown eyes.

Hunter did just that, which broke her heart even more. She continued looking down on the floor, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Now, Hunter. Adam and I were thinking about something. Since Amy's now pregnant, we think it's best if you divorce her and let one of us raise the baby, along with Angelina. Then, that way, everyone will be happy," Christian suggested with a smile.

"No way!" Hunter yelled at them. "If you think I'm just gonna walk out of her life and leave my daughter behind, you got another thing coming, you sons of bitches! Amy's my wife and the mother of my children!"

"I don't think you have a choice there, Hunt. Amy really wants to be with me. Ain't that right, Ames? You love me, don't you?" Adam jumped in, smiling evilly at her.

She just shook her head no and cried..

"What?" Adam was shocked.

"I don't wanna be with either one of you. I hate you both! You both broke my heart and stomped on it without a care in the world. It took my husband to put it back together and made me realize that I can learn to love again. And, I did learn to love again. With him," Amy explained.

"You know I can kill your husband right now," Christian said while he raised the gun up to Hunter's head.

"And what good will that do? Absolutely nothing! You both will end up in hell for what you did to me and my friends. I don't need this shit from either one of you. I'd found something better," she said with a confidant smile on her face.

"I don't think you heard what I said, Ames. I said I can kill your husband right now. And, you know what, I'm gonna do it," Christian said before he started to pull the trigger slowly. But, Adam stopped him before he could do anything and tackled him down on the floor. As the two former best friends were tussling with the weapon, Hunter grabbed Amy by the hand and headed for the door when the gun went off.

"What did I say about you leaving, huh?" Christian said when he finally managed to get up.

"Look at yourself, man. You and Adam were too busy fighting over that gun! You would've ended up dead!" Hunter ranted.

"Like I said, Amy will die if you leave. Now, since you tried to get away the second time, we're gonna do things differently. Amy, get your ass over here now!" Christian yelled.

She didn't even budge. She ran out door without looking back, with Hunter trailing close behind. She didn't care if Adam or Christian was following her. She just wanted to get the hell out of there!

"Come back here, you little bitch! Adam and I are not done with your ass!" Christian yelled as he chased them.

By the time all four of them got on the busy street, there were cars all over the place. Amy was screaming for some help but not car stopped. Hunter managed to catch up with her when one of the cars finally stopped.

"Oh, my God. Can you help me and my husband? We're being chased by two men that we know!" Amy said when she got to the car.

"Ames? Is that you?" a female voice said.

When she looked inside, she was shocked to see Trish driving the car.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, still looking shocked.

"I was on my way home. Why, what's going on?" Trish asked, looking confused.

Amy got in the passenger's side of the car while Hunter got in the backseat. "I'll tell you on the way to the police station. For now, just drive!"

She did just that and soon, they were being followed by Adam and Christian, who was actually driving behind them. Amy looked scared while she told Trish everything that's been going on over the last week with Adam. Trish was eventually shocked about what Amy revealed about Christian.

"I can't believe this! How could he say something like that? How he could do something like that?" Trish asked while she was driving.

"I couldn't believe it, either. But, like I said, Adam is capable of getting me back, even if it means killing the people I care about. So, I need to get to the police station before they catch up to us!" Amy suggested while she looked back.

"Don't let them get away!" Adam yelled.

"Will you stop bitching and let me drive? Amy's on her way to the police station right now!" Christian ranted while he was driving.

"You listen to me! If she gets there in time, we're done for! I can't go back to jail! I just can't!" Adam exclaimed.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Christian screamed.

"No I can't! When the cops find out that I faked my death just so I could get to Ames again, they'll have my ass! I can't go back to jail. We've gotta get to them and fast!" Adam demanded.

"Don't you think I know that, man? I don't wanna go to jail, either. But, you're screaming and hollering at me and it's making it hard for me to concentrate on the road!" Christian revealed.

"Just follow them, all right?"

Christian turned his focus back on the road. But, Trish's car was nowhere to be found. Furious, he slapped his hands on the steering wheel and cursed himself.

"Shit!" Christian yelled.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"They're gone!" Christian revealed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, MAN?" Adam ranted.

"I was too busy messing with your ass!"

"So, it's my fault?"

"Yes! If it weren't for you, I would've kept following them! Hell, I would've caught them before they went any further! Now, I'm gonna have to take care of your stupid ass!" Christian said before he pulled out the gun he had and pointed it right at his head.

"Will you put that down for a second, asshole? I saw Trish's car just now!" Adam revealed.

Christian turned back around and sure enough, Trish's brand new SUV was right in front of them.

"Shit! They found us again!" Amy ranted.

"Oh, my God! How much farther are we going to the station?" Trish asked while she was driving.

"We don't know! You live up here! You should know!" Hunter asked while he was laying down in the backseat.

"Yeah, you're right! We shouldn't be that far, then!" Trish revealed.

Sure enough, the Royal Mounties police station was around the corner. Amy was relieved that the nightmare was gonna be all over soon.

"We're almost there, Ames. Don't worry," Trish announced with a smile.

She turned around the corner and pulled up right in front of the police station. Trish, Amy and Hunter got out of the car just as Adam and Christian pulled up. Two police officers walked out and saw three people running up to them.

"Whoa, there. Don't hurt yourself. What can we do for you?" one officer asked.

"Two men are chasing us. One of them has a gun. You've gotta help us!" Amy exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" the second officer asked.

"Shit! Here they come right now!" Trish said when Adam and Christian made their way up the steps.

"Amy, let's go right now! You've been playing this cat and mouse game for far too long!" Adam revealed when he got up the steps.

"I'm not going home with you or Christian. I'm going home with my husband! Just leave me alone!" Amy ranted.

Christian raised the gun at her, which caused the two officers to pull out their guns.

"You know you don't have to do this, now. Put the gun down!" one officer said.

"I don't think so!" Christian boomed.

Just then, three firefighters tried to put out the flames from an abandoned building being burned down. One of the flames got too out of control and ended up catching fire on Adam and Christian, who was still trying to get Amy away from Hunter and Trish. Once they got fire, however, they started screaming out in pain. Amy leaped into Hunter's arms while Trish looked on in horror and disbelief.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

There was nothing anyone could do at this point. Amy laid her head against her husband's shoulder and watched, with tears falling from her eyes, her two former lovers being burned to death.

**You happy that Edge and Christian are dead now? Well, you should be! Stay tuned in the final chapter for the conclusion!**

**Please review!**


	6. The beautiful aftermath

**Okay...so we're at the end of the story. And, yes, I'm gonna end it like I always do with a happy ending. I wanna take this time to thank you all for supporting me and giving me great ideas and inspirations. Just keep on supporting me and read my stories. I'm gonna appreciate this more!**

**Author's note: I'm revealing a spoiler about Amy's baby. Hunter's the father! Also, this chapter has some strong sexual content.**

_**Three years later... two weeks after Wrestlemania 25**_

_**Nashua, New Hampshire...**_

With the afternoon air looming over, Amy turned over in her bed and watched Hunter sleeping peacefully, his long blonde hair spread across the pillow. She leaned over and kissed him softly before she got out of the bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She heard Angelina and her newborn baby boy cry in the nursery, thanks to the intercom so she needed to check on them.

When she got inside, which was across the hall, she saw the baby crying in his crib. Three-year-old Angelina was trying to make her eight-month-old brother stop crying but it was hard. Amy went over and picked her son up in her arms and rocked him back and forth before he stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"How long have you been in here, Angie?" Amy whispered while she sat her baby son back down in the crib.

"Not too long, Mommy. I was on my way to the bathroom when I head Ashton cry. I was really trying to be quiet," Angelina said, pouting her lips.

Amy smiled at her daughter before she picked her up in her arms and carried out of the room, closing the door behind her slowly and quietly. She then took her little girl back into her room and laid her down in the bed.

"All right, now. Ashton's finally asleep again and I think it's time for you to take a much needed nap. Mommy's in need for some down time," she said. No sooner as she turned and walked towards the door that Angie fell asleep instantly.

_Happy dreams, baby. Mommy's gonna have them for sure, _Amy thought with a smile while she closed the door slowly and discreetly. She then leaned against the wall and sighed deeply, crossing her arms across her breasts.

To say she had so much on her mind was an understatement. What happened three years ago was always on her mind. Even though Adam, and even Christian was down under with Satan himself, they invaded her dreams night after night, wondering what they were gonna do this time around.

Fortunately, her nightmares have been reduced and she's been able to control her fears. She's now able to confront Adam in her dreams with her head held high.

"Baby? Where are you?" Hunter called from the bedroom.

"I'm out here," she called back.

When she saw her husband approach her, love glistening in his eyes, she immediately began to melt. Ever since they got married, she knew she was always gonna be a major part of him.

"Everything's okay?" he asked as he took her hands into his.

Amy nodded her head. "Ashton was crying when I got in there but as soon as I had him in my arms, he fell back to sleep. Angie was trying to make him stop crying."

"That's good to know, sweetie. So, that means I can have you all to myself, huh?" Hunter smirked.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again, baby? Ashton's barely one year old," she said with a giggle. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into their bedroom.

"I wanna have more kids with you. Can you at least give me two more kids before you end up turning forty?" he asked while he placed her down in the middle of the bed.

"So that will make you about 46 years old, right?" she laughed out loud.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Are you gonna give me two more kids or not?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"I can try. But, you know me, I'll end up pregnant two weeks later," Amy said with a grin. She then pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Cause you know I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. I love you so much."

He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He removed her robe and engulfed her breasts in his large hands, his fingers tweaking her nipples, which caused her to moan in his mouth.

She sank further down on the mattress when he eased his fingers down to her swollen opening, not before he combed his fingers through her pubic hair.

Amy shivered in his arms when Hunter split her open with his thumb and index finger. He then slipped one finger inside of her, driving her crazy with a quenching desire she didn't want to get rid of. Another finger joined, and another, and she just died and went to pleasure heaven.

"Oh, Hunter," she moaned when she reached her peak. They both ended butt naked within a matter of seconds. He moved on top of her and, from then on, he slid inside of her. Amy moaned, wrapping her legs over his back to keep him close. Up and down, he pounded inside of her without a care in the world. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out in name (silently) when she felt her orgasm coming strong.

Faster and harder, he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her with sheer rapture. Amy felt weak, desired and wanted. She lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts and groaned with passion.

Suddenly, all nasty thoughts about Adam began to fully disappear. She doesn't have to deal with him anymore. She doesn't have to live in fear ever again. She won't have to look over her shoulder. Why? Because she was forever safe and secure in her husband's arms.

When the time came, she reached paradise, clutching her husband's body as another orgasm tore through her flesh. After the wave of passion subsided, she fell asleep in Hunter's arms, laying her head against his chest. Hunter kissed her forehead gently before he pulled the cover up to their sweaty bodies and fell asleep himself.

X

_**A year and a half later...**_

"Happy Birthday, Angie!" everyone in the living room screamed at her, who had a huge smile on her face. A huge birthday cake was sitting in front of her with five candles lighting in her eyes. She looked around and saw all of her friends and family members sitting at the table in the dining room and giggled.

Her two and a half year old brother Ashton was clapping with a laugh. He had icing smeared all over his face because he couldn't wait to have some cake. Numerous times, Amy had to wipe his face off but to no avail.

Hunter held the twins, Aubrey and Ashley in his arms. He adored his children so much. He so happy to hear that he was Ashton's father. Let's face it, the boy had his big ass nose (LOL).

"How does it feel to be five years old, darling?" George asked while he was holding Melissa in his arms. Gina and Gabrielle was playing outside with Maria.

"I'm growing up. Just like Mommy," Angelina said with a giggle. Amy then leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love my birthday!" Angelina exclaimed with a smile.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed my series of stories. I'm really glad you all took the time to review and gave me some ideas. Thank you again!**

**Please review!**


End file.
